Canis Lupus
by The Lone Deranger
Summary: Life can be cruel, and can twist and mold even the most stalward heart into something completely unrecognizable. Wolf O'Donnell is about to learn this... CANCELLED
1. Prologue

**Canis Lupus**

**By Justin Lewis**

**Prologue**

* * *

**Breaking Benjamin - "Intro"**

* * *

_"To live is to suffer, but to survive is to find meaning in the suffering." - Friedrich Nietzsche_

Corneria City, population: 6,473,902 according to the latest census. Corneria City is the largest metropolis in the Lylat System, with a size so massive, that it can be seen from the confines of outer space. It's unique octagonal layout that is split into four "rings" makes finding a specific location fairly easy, but still a hassle to get to in traffic with the inflow of roughly a hundred thousand tourists daily.

The innermost ring contains the cities elite, the Cornerian Government. While not your traditional nine-to-five type of job, it can still be very tedious as the numerous conflicts that occur between all of the planets in the Lylat System; the planetary system that Corneria resides in , are brought up here as the majority (estimates say 85%, give or take three to five percent) of the entire Lylatian population live on Corneria.

The second and third ring is what many would consider to be the Downtown section of the city. The difference between those two sections is that the second is a place where the big time conglomerates build their towers, which have an uncanny feel to them, as they appear to simply look down on the city as if they were the creators. The third ring is more subdued, still holding a few major landmarks, but for the most part, is filled with luxury apartments that remain below forty floors and smaller scale businesses.

The fourth ring contains most of the residential features of the city. The state of these neighborhoods is vastly different depending on the area. Most of the lower quality ghetto's and suburbs are located in the east, while the highest caliber homes are situated along the Cornerian coastlines that streak across the southern tip of the city, with a little bit of everything in between in the northern and western quadrants. Small businesses and shopping centers are also scattered throughout.

* * *

In the northern section of this fourth ring, there lay a medium sized flat level home. It's a simple white building with a black shingled roof, and a small patio that housed the front entrance. A very typical suburbia-esque abode. Oddly enough, there has not been a single occupant living in this house for three years. Perhaps it was due to the history of the past residents, which consisted of a family of two. The first was a middle aged Grey Wolf by the name of Verne O'Donnell. This single parent worked as a mechanic for a fairly profitable Angus & Co. Auto Repair, located in an industrial park southeast of his home. However, with recent times, business had not been as successful, and the organization was facing layoffs, leading Verne to worry about his own future. With the paycheck he was getting, he was barely able to pay bills and his mortgage that he owed for quite some time, and left him with very little money to support himself. The situation had begun to do a number on Verne, leaving him very drained and paranoid that he could be the next to get the axe.

It was not just his future that worried him the most, but rather the future of his son. Wolf O'Donnell was an average soon to be high school graduate of seventeen years. He was a strong youth, but otherwise, didn't exactly have any traits that made him stand out amongst his peers. He was as good a kid as anyone else in the neighborhood, with a fairly outgoing personality, but he wasn't perfect. After taking up smoking a year prior, Wolf had been trying to quit, limiting himself to no more than four a week. Regardless of the risks involved, it seemed to speak to him in a way. It was his adrenaline rush. Perhaps he had taken up smoking because his mind was in the same state of turmoil as his fathers? With his graduation date approaching, he had looked toward the future, which he had hoped would be at the Cornerian Flight Academy, if not for the financial pressure...

While Wolf himself didn't consider himself to be one of the most popular people in his area, he had two people he knew that he could depend on no matter what the problem was. The first was Jenna Harrington, a lovely-young red wolf who was the same age as Wolf. They'd known eachother for six years, three of which had been spent in a more than friendly relationship. Wolf saw Jenna as a very understanding, down-to-earth individual, who seemed to have a knack at bringing out the best in those that knew her. In return, she found Wolf's relaxed nature and honesty to be appealing. Whenever Jenna was in his presence, Wolf would feel so much better, even when he was in his darkest of days. After all, it was how they had met eachother in the first place. When she was around him, his mind would drift away to somewhere outside of the confines of reality, and into a more peaceful world. While the two had shared strong feelings for eachother, the thought of sex had never seemed to enter their minds; it was something they simply did not bother to think about as they seemed to share the mindset of "when it happens, it happens"...

On the flip side of the coin was Wolf's best friend that he had known since his childhood, Leon Powalski. This eighteen year old lizard was someone you really can't put a finger on who or what he was. Leon had a rebel-mentality that clearly showed when around Wolf. Even though he had no real evidence to prove it, he was fairly sure that Leon did some type of illicit drugs, due to his constant motor tic's. Although he had known him for such a long time, Leon was still a very mysterious person to him. He'd never been to his home (which he said is in the eastern boroughs) and he had no idea what he did for a living since dropping out of school at age sixteen, and a runaway a year later. It never really came up since the two either hung out around the city or at his place, and Wolf thought it may have been for the best since some of the areas in eastern Corneria City could be a bad place to end up alone if you took a wrong turn.

Despite the setbacks, Wolf's life was good, if not normal by any means, however, the young lupine would soon learn that life can be cruel, and could twist and mold even the most stalward heart into something completely unrecognizable.

It all started with a picture...


	2. The Picture

**I : The Picture**

* * *

_Careful when you operate so close to the heart,  
So easy to be broken and we all fall apart.  
Don't say it's such a shame, we throw our hands in the air.  
Cause we can find the meaning, but we can't find the care_

_It takes...  
What a shame..._

_We were born to love and not hold back!  
But we don't know how...  
We were born to love and not hold back!  
But we don't...  
What exactly are we waiting for?  
What sensation are we hoping for?_

**Dear Future - "Born"**

* * *

**June 26th****, 2038**

To him, it was simple yet endearing cliché. A small photo tucked away in his wallet; a little eight by ten of himself and Jenna sitting on a park bench, smiling happily at the camera that he held in front of him. The scene was one that he could never have recreated as he'd draped his arm over her shoulder, but at the last moment before the camera flash, Jenna decided to plant a kiss on his cheek. The wide-toothy grin that he wore in the photograph was one he could never replicate on command. Examining the small photo made him chuckle as he took it out and flipped it over, revealing a date written out in bold ink, **June 13th**. It had been almost two weeks since it was taken, but for Wolf, it felt like only yesterday.

He was laying on his bed, Jenna resting on his chest, listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart. To her, it was a tune that she could never tire of hearing. It brought her a sense of security, like there was nothing that would stand in the way of her companion. It was this very heartbeat that had probably lulled her to sleep. She wasn't sure how long it was for, but eventually, she did awaken to that very same sound. She let out a relaxed sigh as she reajusted herself, noticing that Wolf was looking at the photograph. "That was a great day, wasn't it?"

Wolf smiled. "Yeah, it really was," He replied. "What a way to celebrate graduation."

"What about the party the night before?"

She was speaking of the graduation party that was hosted by the Cornerian Hills Sports Pavilion. Within the course of a few hours, the fitness club had been transformed into a teens paradise, with a beach theme to go with it. Quite fitting for the summer to come, but for Wolf, it was just a final goodbye to nearly all of the friends he had made in the past twelve years. However, one still remained...

"Well, it was nice of the pavillion to host a great party and all, but in the end, I can safely say that spending a few hours with you was a helluva lot better."

"I'm flattered." She responded mockingly, bringing forth laughter from both of them.

"Aw, come on! I really meant that."

Jenna nuzzled herself back into his chest. "I'm sure you did."

Wolf placed the photo back into his wallet before tossing it, quite accurately to the nightstand. The time that followed was spent in eachothers arms, in silent meditaion as they appreciated the other's company. Although he enjoyed the moment as it lasted, the young grey wolf looked around his room for a moment and saw a cluttered mess of clothes and books, causing him to chuckle lightly. Had he tidied up the place a little, he would see that the room was very much like any other teen's. A small dresser stretched between two windows on his left side, a television with a cabinet to hold movies and such was situated in front of the television, a desk cluttered with papers and such was right next to it, and right next to his nightstand was three large bookcases, holding an assortment of books and miscellaneous items. However, one thing that stood out from other people he knew was the fact that on the other side of the room was a long shelf which housed his prized pewter dragon collection. At the age of seven, his Uncle Jared sent him one for his birthday, and would continue to send him between two and three a year until his death when Wolf was fifteen, leaving him with twenty three in all. With Jared working at the company who made these, Wolf was able to reap the benefits.

"How much money do you think those are worth?" Jenna questioned as she eyed one of the sculptures, it was a silver dragon perched atop a crystalline structure; it's menacing red eyes stared directly at hers. Wolf knew that they would all fetch a pretty penny nowadays, since a good majority of them were out of production for years.

"All of them?" She nodded back in approval. "Probably a few thousand credits…"

"Wolf," She sat up, looking a bit concerned. "You could use that money for the academy!"

Wolf sighed, Jenna was of course referring to the Cornerian Flight Academy, located an hour West of the city. However, being the most prestigious flight school in the Lylat System, the tuition rate was the same as the success rate of its graduates, extremely high. Of course, like other schools, there were programs that helped aid students with room and board, but in all respects, it was mostly meant for those who were financially sound. Wolf loved his collection, and he knew that they would not cover the expenses. However, it was obvious that in the future, this money would be helpful, as he was in search of employment. He could keep that money safe while he saved more up from each paycheck.

"I will someday," he assured her. "they really mean alot to me, and it's not easy to let go of something you cherish." He felt a bit selfish for saying that. Sure, they had been handed down to him from a now deceased family member, and they did add some life to the room, but in the end, they were just sculpted money, collecting dust on the shelf. "Look, I'm going downtown on the first, so maybe I could make a stop at the pawn shop?"

Jenna smiled. "Sounds like a plan to me. I just don't want you to think I'm pressuring you into doing this."

"Hey, you may have given me the idea, but the final decision will be mine and only mine." He outstretched his arms to allow her to embrace him. Her fur was both warm and soft, unlike his own which had a more rough coating to it, bringing forth a highly pleasurable feeling of comfort to his entire body. If he could stay like this forever, he probably would. It was these kinds of moments that he wished could last longer than they did, but he took them all with open arms.

"What if those can't pay for everyth-"

"Jenna," Wolf interrupted, placing a a finger on her lips. "you worry too much. Sometimes it's better to just put your feet up and let things happen as they come." He pecked her forehead gently before going back to the relaxing state he was in before. However, it didn't last as long as before, as a thought came to mind. "You know, you haven't told me what you'll be doing this fall yet..."

"Well, I'm not really doing anything. I'm not sure about what I want to do for a living...at least for now..."

"Well that's what community college is for. Figure out what you want to do there, then transfer to the big ones to get your degree."

Jenna rolled off of Wolf and sat up on the edge of the bed, looking over towards him. She felt uneasy, as if pressured to give a response. "Ugh, I guess you got me there."

"No worries," He said reassuringly. "All that means is that we'll be able to see each other more." Wolf waited for her smile to come back, which only took a few moments. He returned the smile and got up to go to the bathroom and relieve himself. The thin walls gave an insight to Jenna's movements around the house, he could tell that she was in the living room now, probably sitting on the couch, as her movements had stopped. As he finished, he let out a sigh of relief as he zipped up his pants, hastilly washed his paws, and went into the living room, where as expected, Jenna sat on the tan leather sofa. Her face was riddled with uneasiness, which puzzled the young lupine.

"What's wrong, Jenna?" He approached her. "Did I say something?"

"You said that sometimes you need to just relax, but you know the situation your father is in. I don't see him often, but whenever I do, he's definitely not in the best of spirits."

He understood what she meant. His father's demeanor was nothing like it normally was; the calm and collected Verne that Wolf knew had been replaced with a stressed and exausted one. All it took was his daily expressions to see the change.

"I worry about him too Jenna," The lupine sighed frustratingly. "I know that things aren't going well, but what the hell am I supposed to do?"

Jenna got up from the couch and put herself within an inch of his muzzle. She stared straight into his deep purple eyes, which were doing the same, and spoke softly. "Isn't it obvious? Be there for him. Even if it means something as simple as socializing, it'll show that you're gonna help him through this." Her upset demeanor had faded and was replaced with a smile. "I really hope that things will work themselves out for both you and your fathers sake." She leaned closer and gave him a kiss. Wolf was aware of this, but his mind had floated off into his own world.

_I hope so too…_


	3. Mother, Father, and Son

**II: (Mother), Father, And Son**

* * *

_When all is said and done,  
Will we still feel pain inside?  
Will the scars go away with night?  
Try to smile for the morning light.  
It's like the best dream to have,  
Where everything is not so bad.  
Every tear is so alone,  
Like God himself is coming home to say_

_I, I can do anything  
If you want me here.  
And I can fix anything  
If you let me near.  
What are those secrets now  
That you're too scared to tell?  
I whisper them all aloud  
So you can hear yourself._

_Sorry I have to say it but you look like you're sad.  
Your smile is gone; I noticed it bad.  
The cure is if you let in just a little more love.  
I promise you this; a little's enough._

**_Angels and Airwaves - "A Little's Enough"_**

* * *

**June 27th****, 2038**

Wolf was still unsure about how he would tackle the situation that Jenna had placed upon him. He decided to sleep on it, and follow up the next day. Even on a Sunday such as this, where most would take the day off to rest, his father would put in a full shift at the garage. With his constant paranoia of losing his job running through his mind, every hour meant another nineteen credits and thirty five cents in his pocket. They could need that if the worst-case scenario did end up occurring. As the day progressed, Wolf still had no idea what he would say, but being his father, Wolf thought that he would understand him, making the conversation much easier.

Sure enough, around nine in the evening, as Wolf sat idly on the porch taking a drag from his daily cig, Verne O'Donnell arrived back home from the East in his red sedan. It was a simple four door, with no bells and whistles. Verne never really cared much for a good looking car. To him, as long as it got him from point A to point B, it was worth buying. He hopped out, sporting a sweat stained t-shirt with the logo for Angus and Co. Auto Repair across the chest region. He also had on some camo shorts. Being a mechanic had the perk of being able to dress fairly casual, and Verne took advantage of that as much as possible. Build-wise, Verne was a few inches taller than Wolf, and in the two hundred pound range. He had a bit of muscle tone from the hard labor that was involved with his field of work as well.

"Hey boy." He said in his deep, slightly raspy voice. It was obvious that he had been winded from the days work. "You waiting on me or something?"

"…_Even if it means something as simple as socializing, it'll show that you're gonna help him through this."_

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I was." He took one last drag, and crushed the tip of his burning cigarette in the ashtray situated on the floor next to his chair. "Do you think we could talk for a little bit?" Verne was intrigued by the request, his tail flicked back and forth as he went into thought.

"Sure thing. Let me just change out of this shit and I'll be right out." He said smiling. The elder lupine then rubbed Wolf's fauxhawk and went inside. Everything seemed to be slipping into place for him. Maybe this wasn't going to be as hard as he thought.

A few minutes later, Verne arrived back outside in new digs similar to his sons, and sat down in the chair next to him.

"So, what's going on, boy?"

Wolf wasn't sure what to say, he hadn't thought this out beforehand. He nervously twiddled his thumbs as he continued to think of an answer. After a moment, he decided to blurt out the first thing that came to mind.

"Are you okay?" Wolf regretted saying it the moment the words left his muzzle. _Too soon..._ he thought. Verne let out a lengthy sigh, stood up and looked out towards the front yard. He knew that questions such as these would be inevitable, but he hated answering them, especially when he definitely wasn't okay. But he was an adult, and his son was close enough, he didn't need to mince words.

"Well son…as you know, business hasn't been up to snuff lately. Three of our men got laid off last week because of that, and I'm fairly certain I could get the boot soon."

Wolf cringed. "Anyone I know?"

"Uh, lets see…oh…Greg was fired last week."

Wolf's eyes widened. He had known Greg from back when he visited the workplace as a kid. The Doberman had been with the company for over twenty years, yet he still remained as diligent and hard working as ever, and now, it was him who was getting laid off. "What?"

"The company couldn't afford him anymore. So, they gave him the boot."

The severity of the situation was becoming clearer. If they were getting rid of the top notch guys, it was only a matter of time before Verne would be the next to go.

"You know, I'll be heading downtown on the first, I could look for some work there, you know?" He commented as he lit another cigarette, it was definitely needed at that moment. "I could help out with the expenses if…well…"

"That's nice boy, finally getting yourself some of your own money. It feels good when you know that you earned the life you provide."

"I bet."

"But yes, if you do that, I'd really appreciate it. We may need all the cash we can get soon. I'm glad that you're here for me, boy…" The whole conversation seemed to be going along quite well, even if it was rather depressing. He expected that anyway. That last thing he had said seemed to stick with him. It brought back a depressing memory of the past, way back when Wolf was just fourteen...

At the same time, Verne was thinking the same thing. He too remembered vividly how that fateful December day went down. The first news he got was that she had collapsed at work, and nothing else. As the day progressed, the news got worse. It eventually reached the point where he was forced to leave work and head to the hospital to say a final goodbye, but his attempt would be futile. In the end, it would be a severe stroke that took the life of Danielle O'Donnell. There was no warning, no symptoms, it just happened. Naturally, the autopsy would show that she had an undiagnosed heart condition that caused the stroke. It was obviously not a very happy holiday for the two of them. The loss of Danielle affected the two of them far more than they could have handled. Wolf had basically shut down, isolating himself from everyone but a select few, and even they didn't hear much from him. Verne wasn't any better. Even now, the reminder made him shudder.

"Thinking about Mom too?" Verne asked.

"Yeah..." Wolf sighed. "I miss her."

"Me too..." The two stayed silent for a few minutes, both still in thought. "When I got to the ER, and got the news...I think I cried for about half an hour after I found out." Wolf noticed a few stray tears forming in his fathers eyes. "I just hope we don't have to experience something of that magnitude again."

"Me too Dad…"

For a minute, nothing more was said. Wolf listened carefully as his father began to sniffle lightly before dying down. He himself felt like he might also have some tears coming his way, but they hadn't arrived quite yet. He took this time to look out in the distance toward the Corneria City skyline. The bright lights glistened across the horizon. Around the light was a dim orange halo, appearing to shield the entire vista from forces beyond his own comprehension.

"You think she'd be proud of us right now?" Verne asked suddenly, breaking Wolf's concentration on the city.

"Absolutely, she'd want us to be there for each other now, and forever."

Inside, Wolf could feel the tears coming faster, within a matter of minutes, he had succeeded in bonding with his father in a way he never had before. Finally, they arrived, the cold drops slowly trickling down his cheek and onto his shirt. Verne saw this, and put a paw on his sons shoulder, lightly massaging it as he continued to cry.

"It's alright Wolf, don't hold it back. Just let it out..." Wolf attempted to say something, but it ended up being drowned out with even more sobbing. He felt as though he was fourteen again, reliving the moment he got the news of his mothers passing. He never realized how much he had missed her up until then. When he didn't stop, Verne took his son and embraced him. Wolf felt no shame in doing so in public, he could relate to what his father had gone through, and they both needed this more than ever.

"I'm here…" Verne whispered, echoing what he said those many years ago. Shortly afterward, Wolf felt as though he could control himself again, and let go of his father. He used this time to say what he failed to earlier.

"We'll make it through dad. I know it…"

The connection that he felt between him and Verne was powerful. They shared a lot in the time they spoke, and it was all positive. Jenna's advice was perfectly executed, with a very satisfying result. The sadness he had felt earlier went away, and was replaced with bittersweet joy.

_Thanks Jenna… _


	4. Open Your Eyes

**III: Open Your Eyes**

* * *

_Now a couple hours have passed,  
And I was sitting at my house.  
The day was winding down and coming to an end.  
So I turned on the TV,  
And flipped it over to the news,  
And what I saw I almost couldn't comprehend.  
I saw a preacher man in cuffs, he'd taken money from the church.  
He stuffed his bank account with righteous dollar bills.  
But even still I can't say much  
Because I know we're all the same.  
Oh yes, we all seek out to satisfy those thrills..._

**Cage The Elephant - "Ain't No Rest For The Wicked"**

* * *

**June 28th****, 2038**

"You know Wolf, sometimes I just don't get you…"

"The feeling is quite mutual."

Wolf was sitting down at a bus stop located deep in downtown Corneria City with a bright green lizard who seemed to be pre-occupied with his own slithery fingers, twiddling the digits as he eyed them with a cold stare. The people who were surrounding them appeared to be a bit uncomfortable around Leon Powalski. He was used to this, and it was exactly what he wanted. It would be hard to come across anyone who would be willing to say they associated themselves with him, because he made sure that they wouldn't like him. To put it simply, Leon hated society.

"Well I don't see how you can just be like 'Hey, I think I'm ready to submit to some uppity high ranking officer!'. It's beyond my mental capacity to try and accept that." The lizard hissed, causing a bit of a stir in the crowd. Both Wolf and Leon ignored the others and continued.

"That's not what the academy is like. I would have plenty of freedom on campus."

"See, that's what they want you to think. In reality, there will always be someone leading you, and telling you to do this or not do that, if you go to the academy. Even after you leave and join the Cornerian military, it's going to be that way. Why give into an authoritarian establishment that makes dehumanization their top priority?"

"What the f- dehumanization? Seriously Leon, are you high?" Wolf chuckled.

"Pfft, far from it. I merely think realistically."

"Says the creepy lizard who believes our water supply is being tainted with mercury, and tries to use big words to make himself look competent."

Leon smirked at the comment and let it pass. He knew that his ideas were considered "unorthodox" by many, but he liked that. Thinking outside of the box was his forte, even if it made no sense to anyone but himself, and he found it to be a unique "trait" that only he seemed to possess. Wolf was beginning to get irritated, bouncing his leg up and down as he waited for the bus to arrive. The lupine looked at his watch and saw that it read **6:57 PM**, leaving him with three minutes to kill.

_It's not even seven yet? Man, I feel like I've been sitting here forever…_

He tried to examine what Leon had told him, but as usual, nothing came out of it. It was all a bunch of big words and odd ramblings. Nobody would control him to the extent Leon was mentioning, he would have free range over what he wanted to learn and become. Of course he would have to follow direct orders from the higher ranks, but he didn't see any real problems with it.

"What about a mercenary group?" He asked.

"What about them?"

"They're not technically a part of the army since you wouldn't be enlisted in the forces. It's a hired-"

"-Gun I know what a merc is, Wolf." Leon sneered. "You do bring up a good point though. They're never really associated with one side, just whomever has the bigger paycheck." A thin smile grew across the lizards face.

"Now you're getting the picture. It would be like that Star Fox team."

"Hah! That goes along with my "following orders" spiel. All they do is follow what the General says and nobody else. Where's the fun in being good when you can't be bad sometimes?"

Everyone was taking a more concerned notice of what Leon was saying, and Wolf wasn't liking it. He hated when this happened; it would make him look like someone he clearly wasn't. He should have gotten used to this by now, but it never seemed to sink in. Thankfully, the bus had arrived by then, and the crowd focused their attention away from them and on their mode of transportation. Everyone began to file into the bus, and take their seats.

By the time Wolf and Leon had done the same, all attention that had been on them moments ago was no more. Wolf was still rather anxious from the words that had been exchanged. He knew that Leon could be a bit odd at times, but he couldn't help but feel some hostility in his voice as he made his last statement. The mystery behind Leon's psyche only grew as time passed.

The ride home was quiet, neither had much to say by now. Leon had made his case, and Wolf was too nervous to attempt to continue the conversation. The lupines tail wagged violently as he went into deep thought on Leon and what he had said. Maybe he was just overanalyzing things that didn't need to be analyzed in the first place; maybe he wasn't analyzing it enough. He tried to let it go, deciding that it would be best to just forget it, but he couldn't seem to shake it. As the bus approached Northern Corneria City, Wolf's curiosity decided to take over. A simple question wouldn't hurt. Besides, it was a question that was long overdue.

"Leon, I need to know something…"

"I'm listening…" He hissed.

"What happened to you? You weren't always like this and you know it. I mean yeah, you weren't the perfect person and you had some faults, but ever since you dropped out and left your dad's, you've never been the same...why?"

Leon sat up straight and glared at Wolf. "Because one day, I woke up and realized that this world is corrupt; more corrupt than you could imagine! There are things- " He pointed out the window. "-out there that if I told you about, would change your outlook on life itself! Stuff that would turn your fucking world upside-down! "

"Oh really? Like what?"

Leons attention wasn't focused on what Wolf was saying anymore, he slumped back down into his seat and began to stare off into space. A quick snap of the fingers got his attention again. "Not now...another day..." He signaled to Wolf to look up ahead, he turned to see that they had arrived at his stop.

"Oh, how convinient..." He stated as he rolled his eyes. The lupine sighed as he lazily forced himself to get up from his seat and make his way off of the bus. He really didn't want to leave, his curiosity had peaked, leaving him feeling empty and unsatisfied. As he walked the short distance back to his house, his interest seemed to die down. It all felt like the same stuff he had said before.

_Maybe at the end of the day, he's still the same guy I've known for two years spewing the same bullshit. Or maybe there really is more to it..._


	5. Remembrance

**IV: Remembrance**

* * *

_When you're lost and you're alone and you cant get back again,  
I will find you darling, and I will bring you home._

**Sade - "By Your Side"**

* * *

**June 28****th****, 2038**

It didn't take very long for Wolf to arrive back home. By then, he had taken his mind off of Leon's ramblings and focused on more important matters like his fathers well-being. Since their talk, Verne had begun to show a bit more optimism, but that wasn't really saying much since he felt like his sacking was inevitable. To him, the only thing they could do was wait for a miracle that would more than likely never come...

Wolf walked up the steps to his porch, and rested for a moment to catch his breath from the walk back. Afterward, he sifted through his pocket and took out a small-silver key, jamming it into the keyhole and twisting it until he heard a loud click, and pulled it out before opening the door. The foyer was surprisingly dim, save for a faint light from the living room ahead. Wolf walked toward the source and found his father resting on the sofa, his expressionless face looked up to him, showing dark bags under his eyes. There was no need for questions, Wolf knew what had happened. The inevitable had indeed occurred.

Wolf let out a heavy sigh, and approached the sofa, allowing himself to collapse into the soft leather. He took a moment to relax, and let the situation sink in.

"They told me that they couldn't afford me anymore, and it'd be cheaper to lay me off than to renegotiate my salary." Verne said quietly, but audibly. "I'm sorry about this."

Wolf put a paw on his fathers shoulder. "You don't need to be sorry for anything. You did nothing wrong. I told you that we'll make it through this, and I'm keeping my word. We just need to take this one day at a time."

Wolf's optimism seemed to get to Verne. As long as he was around those who he cared about, he felt as though he would overcome the odds and make it out of this miniature hell that he had been thrown into. He was suddenly overcome with the urge to show his gratitude toward his son, and he did so by firmly embracing him. Wolf returned it and shut his eyes for a moment. It was in this split second that he felt very much like when he was with Jenna; relaxed, content, and care-free. While this wasn't as powerful emotionally as their talk two nights previous, it was still able to significantly affect them. Wolf came back to reality and opened his eyes again, seeing that Verne had already released him. He wasn't sure how long he had been there, but it all felt like a flash.

"I think I'm going to hit the hay right now. I'm really out of it…" The elder lupine said as he stood up and stretched his limbs out.

"Are you sure? It's not even eight-thirty..."

"Yeah…some sleep might do me well...and thanks...I love you, son..."

Wolf watched as he walked over to his room and heard the door close. He was fairly certain that he wasn't going to get much sleep, but he hoped that he could. Wolf knew that the next few months were going to be rough, but he had braced for this impact, and held fairly well. He could only hope that he would endure for as long as it takes to get back to how it once was.

"I love you too, dad…" He sighed as he got up from the couch.

With hunger pains attacking him, Wolf walked over to the kitchen on the other side of the house and raided the fridge, looking for any leftovers as he too was not exactly in the most energetic state at the time and didn't feel like cooking anything. Fortunately for him, there was a half-foot sub lying way in the back of the fridge. The bread itself was a bit on the hard side from being so far in, so he shoved it in the microwave for a few seconds to soften it up a little.

Soon enough, he was chomping down on the sandwich, sending those pains in his gut away. The emotional pain remained, even though it continued to linger deep down inside of him. He figured it would stay there for some time as he had anticipated this would occur. Wolf knew it would only remain dormant for so long, and thinking about it wasn't helping the matter. He scoffed down the rest of the sub and quickly went out to the porch. He had grown his own urge since the news. He rummaged through his other pocket and found his pack of cigs and a lighter. The lupine shoved one of them into his muzzle and nearly fumbled the lighter as he put the pack back, and lit it up, calming his nerves to some extent as he rested his body on the side of the house. It had felt like days since his last smoke, when in reality it had merely been a few hours.

"Man, I need to fucking kick these…" He thought aloud as he looked up toward the sky. The light pollution that radiated around the city unfortunately left the sky appearing devoid of any life. It was as if a bright orange-yellow dome had covered the heavens. There were days like these that he wished he were further away from Corneria City, and somewhere remote where he could spend many a-lazy night gazing up towards the vast universe. What lied beyond the limits of what his eyes could see had always caught Wolfs interest. He knew that there were others up there, he knew that there were planets and stars in his local system, but beyond that was an enigma. He hoped that the academy would bring him one step closer to finding out that mystery, but that was still very much in doubt for the time being.

About twenty minutes later, he was still outside, working on his second cig. With nobody around, he felt somewhat isolated from the rest of the world. The city was all there, the lights, the citizens, but at that very moment, it was as if they had simply disappeared and all the lights were shut off. The cigarette obviously didn't work, and was only making him feel worse. The lupine tossed it on the ground and stomped it out before allowing his body to slowly collapse into a sitting position against the wall. It was then, in his silence where he realized that even now, he wasn't alone...

* * *

**June 29****th****, 2038**

It was a medium sized home located along the shores of Corneria City. While compared to all the others that surrounded it, the place didn't seem like much, Jenna's home was still much grander than Wolf's own. Solar stood high in the sky as noon approached. Jenna was sitting on the second floor patio, waiting for Wolf to arrive. He had called her the night before, sounding rather uneasy. He told her about the firing of his father, but didn't go any further than that, and said that he would talk to her about it the next day.

Eventually, Wolf had reached her house, walking down the street with a bit of a slumped posture, his steps a bit labored and weary. Jenna rounded the corner of the patio and walked down the stairs on the side to meet him at the front. Wolf opened his arms and the two fused together in a tight embrace. They stood silently for what felt like minutes, content with remaining in each others grasp.

"Are you okay?" Jenna whispered into his ear.

"Yeah…" He replied, gently nuzzling her. "I didn't get as much sleep as I wished. Same goes for dad."

"Yeah, I can tell. Come on up and take a seat."

She ushered him up to the patio and led him inside to her living room. Light flowed through the sliding doors that led back outside and the windows located on the vaulted ceiling above them. Wolf eyed the couch which at the moment looked extremely enticing to sit on, and so he did. After making himself comfortable, he took a deep breath and let his eyes shut. During that lapse, he heard Jenna sit down and felt her as she curled up next to him. Neither spoke immediately, they seemed to understand each other enough that when the time was right, they would talk. Sure enough, Wolf eventually spoke up.

"Do you remember the day I came back to school after my mother died?" He sighed.

The question took Jenna completely by surprise. Indeed, she did remember the day very clearly. It was basically the catalyst to their relationship. She had shared three classes with him, and in all of them, he was the one who would sit in the back corner and make small talk with the students around him. However, that day, he was completely out of it, and hardly spoke a word. She had known him for about two years previous and there was no indication of anything going wrong before that day. Since she noticed nobody else trying to talk to him, she figured that she would be the first to find out what was wrong…

* * *

_**December 11**__**th**__**, 2034**_

_Wolf sat at a small circular table in the corner of the cafeteria with three empty seats remaining. He had money to get food, but he refused to do so. He had no motivation to eat, get up, or even try and talk to anyone. When his mother died the Wednesday before, Wolf became reclusive, allowing a select few to speak with him, mostly the school staff. The only person he was willing to talk to without being forced to, Leon, was always caught up in "personal matters". He felt selfish for thinking it, but he really thought it was pitiful for his best friend to abandon him when he needed the support the most. So here he was, sitting alone, asking himself what the point of even living was when nobody could be there to help him._

"_Hey…" A voice spoke toward his direction. He looked to his left and saw a girl wolf standing a few feet ahead of him, clutching a lunch tray with a group of assorted foodstuff on it . Wolf recognized her from class, but he couldn't recall her name. "I saw you in class earlier, and you looked...upset...Is everything alright?" Wolf didn't reply immediately, he wasn't expecting anyone to bother with him, so it caught him off guard somewhat. He wasn't ready to speak to a relatively complete stranger about the issue, but he thought he should at least try and strike up conversation with this girl, since it was the first person he had spoken to all day._

"_I'd rather not talk about it right now." He muttered as he stared down at the table._

"_I see…do you mind?" She asked pointing toward the empty seat._

"_Not at all…" She took a seat and placed her tray on the table. Wolfs expression remained stoic as she offered him an apple from her tray. He took it, giving her a friendly nod. "Thanks, uh…"_

"_Jenna, and you're Wolf correct?"_

"_Yeah…Jenna…that's an nice name..."_

_For the next twenty minutes, the two ate and exchanged small talk between one another. Nothing serious about it, just the simple "what do you like?" type of conversation. Being faithful to his wish, Jenna never asked about the reason behind Wolf's grief. Despite appearing more relaxed by the time lunch ended, Jenna knew that he still had a way to go. _

"_Hey Wolf, if you need someone to talk to about whatever's bothering you, I just wanted to let you know that I'm here for you." She turned around and saw that students were being led out of the cafeteria. Lunch period was coming to an end. "What time do you have free period?" _

"_About an hour…" _

_Jenna smiled at his response. "So do I, maybe we can talk then…"_

* * *

"Yes Wolf, I remember…"

Wolf opened his eyes and saw that Jenna was looking up at him with keen interest. He took the arm she was laying against and put it around her shoulder, allowing her to come in closer and place her head against the right side of his chest.

"Well, I just wanted to say that I'm really thankful for what you did that day." Jenna could feel Wolf trembling. "I just hope we can ride this storm..." Unlike what he had shown dad, he was fearful of what was to come. The situation was grim, and he knew that it wouldn't be long before the two would be homeless unless something was done fast.

"Just hang in there Wolf, you'll get through this. And just like back then, I'm always here for you."

Those words were exactly what Wolf needed to hear from her. At that very moment, he was beginning to feel it coming back to him; it was one of those moments again. His senses began to sharpen, he was becoming more aware of his surroundings. Jenna's voice, the light flooding through the windows, the feeling of her up against him, all of it was magnified. His trembling died down, and the world around him seemed to drift away as he experienced this euphoric state of mind. The lupine wished so badly to tell her how he felt, but he feared that it would escape if he did anything. So he sat silently in his little slice of nirvana.

A few minutes later, the feelings began to dissipate. His experience left him wishing it lasted longer. They seemed to happen a lot when he was around Jenna. He wondered if she experienced similar feelings. Another thought that entered him was the idea of going beyond the simple physical intimacy that the two were sharing at the moment. The two never really brought up the subject, because they seemed like it was a non-issue, and would happen when they felt it was right. But for now, they both seemed content with the way they were...

_If only she could see into me..._


	6. Sentiment

****

V: Sentiment

-  
_  
I do this from time to time,  
Where I can never wake from a bad dream.  
I do this from time to time,  
Where I can never say the things I mean.  
I do this from time to time,  
Where I like to watch you as you sleep.  
I do this from time to time,  
Where I like to think of you with me.  
From time to time!_

_I hear you breathe,  
I'm feeling the shake  
And the sound of my heartbeat.  
Can't let go...  
Do you know?  
I'm feeling the pain  
Of my first love.  
I let it go... can't let go…_

****

_Angels and Airwaves - "Sirens"_

_

* * *

_****

July 8th, 2038

The past few days had been tough on Wolf and Verne. Despite Wolf's optimism, the elder lupine seemed to be slipping up. Sometimes his son would catch him sneaking some hard liquor into his system, but Wolf knew that he did it from time to time, it was merely happening a bit more than it used to. He never suspected that it was becoming a problem. What he did fear was the fact that Verne was beginning to become increasingly introverted. Whenever he attempted to speak with him about their situation, he would switch subjects, say nothing, or walk away. This was not what Wolf wanted to see. He understood that his father needed to deal with this on his own time, but blocking out those who love and care about your well being was not the way to go.

On this particular occasion, Wolf was in his room, laying on his bed after attempting to talk to him, again ending with no response from the other end. He knew that he would have to confront him eventually, but this wasn't the time to show hostility. He decided to invite Jenna over so he could talk with someone about it. The room itself had looked quite barren since emptying the dragons that he had owned and sending them to the pawn shop. While in the end, they were worth more than he expected, it was still far from the amount needed to pay for the Cornerian Flight Academy. He would unfortunately have to wait another year for his chance.

Wolf was clutching the picture from his wallet again, staring at it for what felt like ages. Looking back at it now meant more than ever, as it reminded him of everything before it went sour. He found his whole situation funny in a morbid sort of way. In such a short time, he had gone from not having a care in the world, to having too many. While he knew that there were people out in the world with situations worse than his own, it didn't remove his own circumstances.

The picture made him realize that life isn't always as it seems. It wasn't always going to be fun and games, and one couldn't depend on their parents for assistance. There would be a point where one would have to man up and take responsibility for themselves. With his eighteenth birthday approaching, Wolf found this to be as true as can be. Eventually, he would have to become independent, and start his own life without the guidance of his father. Where would he go? Would he do it alone, or with someone else? Would it be with Jenna? All these questions came to mind, but seemed to be irrelevant for at least another year or two.

Of course, the photograph didn't bring just negative thoughts to his mind. It was a happy memory, thus it brought happy thoughts. The entire day was perfect in his eyes, not a single fault in it. He recalled that it was also the first time he could remember having that "feeling", and it was forever documented with a simple color image smaller than his own paw. Wolf let out a sigh as he thought about how something as simple as a picture could bring so many things to mind.

"I guess they really are worth a thousand words…" he thought aloud. "But that feeling is just… priceless…"

His mind had been clouded with what he felt during those states of mind. There was no trigger for it. One moment he would be living his life as usual, the next his mind would be focused on nothing but the feelings he had during those brief occurrences. It was beginning to scare him to some degree. He never used to do this before. He had a few theories for why it was happening, but something told him that it was natural. Still, he never told her about them, even though he wished to so badly. Why he hadn't already was beyond him, it wasn't like it would be telling her something extremely awkward.

At the same time, the other feelings that he was having for her could be somewhat problematic to share. Following some of his more recent "episodes", the thought of taking it all to the next level was beginning to loom over him. What he personally found to be strange about it all was that there was nothing getting in his way from making the first move, yet he remained abstinent for the time being. It was something that had remained primarily under wraps for so long, that when the thought came up, he wasn't sure how to handle it.

In the back of his mind, there was a hint of fear that he would make some type of mistake, or that he would end up underperforming. He thought that if he was going to do this with someone he truly cared for, he would want it to be something that lasted. Being the first time, he knew it wouldn't work out that way. He had a hunch that it would end up happening anyway when the time was right, but the idea of that still didn't make him feel any better. What did however, was the good chance that Jenna would be forgiving despite the likelihood of his shortcomings, and be happy with the idea of someone willing to show them her much they appreciated and loved her, because he truly did, and that alone would be worth more than anything.

In the midst of all the thoughts running through his brain, Wolf had forgotten that Jenna was on her way over. By the time he realized this, there was a knock on the front door. His body froze in shock, not expecting it to happen so fast. A few moments later, another knock reverberated through the house. This time, the lupine got out of his bed and began the trek over to the foyer. Each step he made was in sync with his own heartbeat, which was surprisingly calm at the moment. His tail slowly wagged back and forth as he continued to meditate on the thoughts.

_I just need to tell her how I feel. We've known each other long enough for her to trust and understand me. I don't need to do anything, and she doesn't either…_

Wolf opened the door to find Jenna standing on the other end with a barely noticeable smile. Almost immediately, she entered the house and embraced him, sending a chill down his spine. He didn't get those feelings like he normally did, but he thought the feeling of her soft fur was more than enough for him to enjoy.

"Hey Wolf." She uttered. "Your room?" He nodded in agreement and led the way back. They sat themselves down on the bed and took a moment to study each other for different reasons. While Jenna was searching Wolf for any sign of distress, Wolf was searching her for a possible hint that she may know something about what he felt.

"He's in his room isn't he?" She spoke softly, referring to Verne. He once again nodded in approval.

"I don't know what to do with him. Whenever I try to talk to him now, he ends up hiding. I don't understand what I'm doing that's causing this."

"What if it isn't you? It's pretty obvious that he is struggling. Perhaps you're not approaching the matter in the right way?"

Wolf scratched his head nervously. "I just wish he would at least tell me something. If he can't tell me what's wrong, then I can't help him." He stopped himself for a moment, realizing that he didn't want to forget about the other things he wanted to bring up. "Jenna, I hate to digress, but there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while…" Jenna's eyes were fixated on his own as she waited for him to tell her what he wanted to say. The lupine took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Do you ever notice anything odd about myself when you're close to me?"

Jenna began to look concerned, she hadn't recalled anything off about him other than his depression. She feared that it could have been something worse. "No, Wolf."

"Well, there's been a handful of times recently where I just seem to…" Wolf was lost for words. There was none that could describe how he felt. "When you say and do certain things, I feel…damn, this isn't as easy as I thought it would be…"

Jenna was beginning to get an idea of what he was trying to tell her, which was a relief since she was expecting something negative. She had an idea of how to get it out of his system. "I'll help you." She replied with a wide grin.

"What do you mean?"

Jenna leaned in and gave Wolf a passionate kiss. His eyes widened when she decided to slip her tongue into his mouth. The lustful thoughts that usually followed his elevated states were coming to the forefront before the euphoria took over him. This changed rapidly however, and within moments, everything around him was at peace. Everything that was wrong in his life was gone. All that was left was him and Jenna, in what seemed like an endless hold. She had taken the feeling to a whole new level. After a short period of her not letting up, he felt as though he should try and make an advance. Slowly, he moved his paw from her shoulder, and down her back. Before he could do anything, the kiss was broken and Wolf had come back down to solid ground. There was no hiding that he had definitely experienced something significant.

"How did you feel?" She said smiling.

"Well, first off you made me extremely horny." They both erupted in laughter that died off a few seconds later. "But after that, I felt like there was nobody else in the world but us…It's still really hard to describe. I can say that it was better than anything I had ever felt before in my life."

"Physically or emotionally?"

"You know, I'm not exactly sure…" The lupine chuckled. "Both I guess…and there's more…"

"What do you mean?"

_Here we go…_

Wolf straightened himself and looked Jenna directly in the eyes. He began to explain everything to her. Other than the occasional nod, she remained motionless throughout the explanation. While he appeared calm, inside his own body, he was extremely nervous. Sex simply wasn't something that they talked about, so he was curious to hear what she would say about all of this. Her silence wasn't making him feel any better about it.

"…and that's how I feel. I don't want to put any pressure on you, I'm a humble man. I just feel as though I needed to tell you this before the thought consumed me. Same goes for those moments I have…" He sighed, and allowed himself to fall onto his mattress, leaving his legs dangling off of the side.

"And you've had this on your mind since…" Jenna asked as she hovered over his body.

"Since the day after dad got fired."

"Wolf, I understand what you're saying. We both went though Sex-Ed in high school and know that those thoughts are completely normal." She placed a paw on his stomach and began to gently rub it, making Wolf let out a pleasing hum. "If you think you're ready, then that's fine with me."

"I really don't think I am, not in this state. I still have too much on my mind."

"Well, that's fine with me. No need to rush into something like this." She too allowed herself to lay down on the bed.

"Jenna?"

"Yeah?" She turned onto her side and faced Wolf, which led him to do the same.

"Do you ever feel what I feel?"

"Sometimes…" She turned herself so that her entire body was on the bed, and motioned for him to come over. Wolf slid over to her and placed his arm around her body, pulling her even closer to his. The two were face to face, resting their foreheads against the others. For the next hour, they stayed that way, not saying a word, just keeping one another company. For a good portion of that time, Wolf spent it in his euphoric state, letting the world turn without a care, just like in the picture.

_Why can't life have a pause button?_


	7. The Shadows

****

****

****

**VI: In The Shadows**

**A/N: (Tommy Wiseau Impression) Oh hai fanfiction readers! I'm back...did you miss me? It only took me, what, nine months to release another chapter? In all seriousness, I hope that my writing skills haven't gotten too rusty during my hiatus, but I'm not gonna pull some "plz be nice!" bullshit. Do tell me where to improve if needed. With that said, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

_Do you like the way the water tastes?  
And you knew but you could never say...  
Then come forth 'cause it's coming round...  
Round the water!_

Beware the water!  
Beware the water!

**Deftones - "Beware"**

****

****

**

* * *

**

**July 8th****, 2038**

After spending the next few hours talking to Jenna, Wolf felt relaxed. His optimism was beginning to return. Now all he needed to do was talk to his father, but it was something that needed to be handled between the two of them, alone.

Before he left the house to walk Jenna home, he lightly knocked on the door to his fathers room, and waited for some type of a response. Nothing came, not even the sound of footsteps.

"Dad, I'm heading out. I'll be back in an hour or two..."

Still no response.

"Dad..." He knew he could hear him-he just refused to answer.

"Come on dad..." He whispered to himself.

Nothing...

Wolf hung his head low in rejection-Jenna saw this, and did the same. Deep down, she wished that there was something she could do to help, but even she knew this wasn't her time to intervene. Wolf looked back at her, and sighed, simply uttering: "Come on...let's go..."

* * *

It had been fifteen minutes since the two had left the house, and the entire time, Wolf remained eerily silent. Every few minutes, Jenna would look over to him and see a somber lupine, staring down at his feet as they slowly trudged down the street. This wasn't the Wolf that she liked to see; this was the Wolf that she met four years ago...

"Wolf, can you please say something?" She asked. "I hate seeing you like this..."

Wolf stopped in his tracks, a wave of guilt began to sweep over him as he came to the realization that he wasn't just hurting himself, but Jenna as well. He turned to her, and found consolation as he looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered as he embraced her. "I just want to talk to him, that's all. He hasn't spoken to me in two days."

"You will, Wolf." She replied, lightly stroking his head. "When you get home, you should try again. But you can't stop trying, or you'll become what he is now."

"I know, and I won't stop. He's my father, I love him too much to see him like that." The two began to walk again as they spoke. "You remember when you told me to help him out, even if it meant to just talk to him, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I didn't exactly take up that suggestion immediately, and I regret it now, because when I did, we really opened up. I just wish we were able to do that again..."

Jenna placed a paw on his shoulder, and smiled at him. "I'm glad you did, I really am..."

They continued to talk as they made their way down toward the southern coast. As they journeyed onward, Solar was beginning to set, causing the cloud formations above them to turn a radiant glowing red. By the time they reached Jenna's house, Solar had dipped below the horizon, and the Corneria's skyline had become the primary light source. Wolf noticed the lights were on in the house, bringing him to the conclusion that her parents were home.

"Well, I guess I'll be heading out now." Wolf said, followed by a light peck on Jenna's cheek. "I'll be fine."

"Alright, remember what I said." As she turned to head into her home, she stopped, and turned back toward Wolf, looking puzzled. "Isn't that Leon?" She exclaimed, pointing behind Wolf. The lupine looked back and saw his green friend next to a brown beater, leaning into the left side window, apparently talking to whomever was inside. He poked his head up for a split second, and saw Wolf on the other side of the road, and then looked back into the car before it sped off.

"What's his deal?" Jenna wondered aloud.

"I dunno, nor do I really care. Probably one of his friends that he talks to about all his crazy conspiracy theories." Wolf responded half-mockingly. Leon was looking at them with a hint of apprehension. This came as a shock to Wolf, but he didn't react back. Instead, he gave the lizard a friendly wave. Leon grinned, waved back, and began to walk down toward his own neighborhood in the east.

"You know, I've never been with you when Leon was with you as well." Jenna noted.

"Well, I think that's for the best." Wolf chuckled. "He's...he's different, let's just leave it at that."

"He does seem a little suspicious."

"Yeah, but if you can look past his shifty demeanor, he's an okay guy. I mean, we've been friends since I was just a pup. I think that counts for something."

To be honest, Wolf actually didn't even remember how long it had been since the two had become friends. All he knew was that it was back in a time when they were still naive and happy-go-lucky. It was so hard to believe that at one time, Leon was just an ordinary lizard. In the back of his mind, that one phrase still lingered:

"_There are things out there that if I told you about, would change your outlook on life itself! Stuff that would turn your fucking world upside-down!"_

Part of him thought Leon was just talking out of his ass, but another part of him couldn't help but think he knew something, but he wasn't telling...well, at least until "another day", but what was that supposed to mean? What if "another day" never came? What if there really was no such thing as "another day" and it was just, as he thought, more bullshit? These thoughts were brushed off, as he needed to get home, but seeing that it was late (Wolf didn't have a watch on him, but he figured it was around ten), he thought that perhaps Jenna's parents could drive him home.

"Hey Jenna, do you think your dad could give me a ride home? I really don't feel like making a trek back home in the middle of the night."

"I'm sure we can work something out. Come on in."

* * *

Wolf and Jenna got inside, went through the living room, and to the right, which led to the kitchen. Over by the sink stood an older lupine a few inches taller than Wolf, Arthur Harrington, Jenna's father. In many ways, Arthur looked like a younger and dark brown furred Verne O'Donnell. They both had similar builds, but it was Arthur who edged out Verne slightly when it came to height.

"Oh hi, Jenna." He said in a slightly nasal tone. That was one of the key differences between him and Verne aside from fur color, his voice. "Hey Wolf."

"Hi, Mr. Harrington. " Wolf replied with a grin. Arthur turned the sink faucet on, and began to wash his paws.

"I'm assuming that you two walked all the way back here?"

"Yeah, we needed the exercise."

"Hah, well I would have picked you guys up. It's been getting pretty humid lately, and I don't want you guys suffer heat stroke."

"Don't worry about us. We'll be fine" Jenna replied reassuringly. Arthur turned the water off and looked around for something to dry his paws off, but with nothing in sight, he merely wiped them on his dark blue jeans.

"So, are you staying over for the night, Wolf?" He asked.

"Well, I was just planning on walking Jenna back here. Besides, I need to get some..." He paused, and looked towards Jenna. She knew what he was going to say, but he really didn't think it was his business. "I have some business to take care of."

"Ah, I understand."

"Yeah, though if it isn't too much of a burden, do you think you could drive me home? I really don't feel like getting home past midnight."

Arthur smiled at the younger lupine. "Well, the misses is asleep, but I think Jenna can handle the place for the time being, right?"

"Yeah, I'll live." She replied with a hearty chuckle.

"Okay, good. Should I fire up the car?"

"Nah, I need a few minutes to relax. It's been a long day."

"Alright, when you need me, just give me a holler."

"Will do..."

_

* * *

_

Wolf took this time to walk back outside to the opposite end of the house where the ocean lay. While at this time of day, the sea was practically invisible, he could still hear the soothing sound of the waves as they crashed on the shoreline. This was his "calm before the storm".

"How long do you think you'll be?" Jenna asked from behind. Apparently, she had followed him outside.

"Not long, maybe ten minutes tops. I'll meet him out in the front" He replied, still looking ahead. He could sense that Jenna was still troubled. He turned around and stared directly at her, shooting her a smile. "I'll figure things out. Don't worry about me." She returned the favor, planted a kiss on his cheek, and went back towards the house. Immediately, his smile faded, and was replaced with an apathetic gaze. He turned back towards the sea, lit a cigarette, and let his mind drift away. However, his slip from consciousness was interrupted by a voice, but not Jenna's.

"I know you were talking about me to her." Leon hissed into his ear. The lupines chest tightened. He turned around and confirmed that it was indeed Leon standing behind him, his arms crossed as he glared at him menacingly.

"Leon!" Wolf stifled, trying not to attract anyone's attention. He drew in closer to Leon and continued, this time sounding more irate. "What are you doing here, and why is it your business?"

"Jenna doesn't need to know about me, Wolf." He replied coldly. "No matter how little you spoke of me, it's already too much."

"What the hells is up with you and all this secrecy? Is it a crime to talk to friends about other friends?" Wolf was becoming increasingly annoyed by the lizards demeanor. "Does this have to do with that "mind blowing" bullshit you may or may not share with me?"

"Look, I don't need her to know about me. It would be in my best interests if she was kept in the dark about me. She might think-"

"That you're weird? I think she already feels that way." Leon chuckled at his response, but immediately wiped the smirk off his face.

"Yeah, well she doesn't need to have those suspicions raised any further, understand?"

"Whatever, now can you please get out of here? What you just did practically scared the shit out of me, and Jenna doesn't need to see this. Don't you have some New World Order awareness meeting to attend anyway?" Wolf grinned as Leon rolled his eyes before turning to make the long walk back home.

Wolf was once again alone, which allowed him to think about what had just transpired. These past few talks had helped Wolf shed a whole new light on Leon, and he wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to know how it was going to turn out. With the recent interactions with him, Wolf couldn't help but feel as though there really was something shifty about Leon; something dark.

_But what..._


	8. Falter

**VII: Falter**

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm still alive. For further explanation of why it took me so long to put this out, go to my profile. The next chapter will probably be a little shorter, so I might be able to release it a bit sooner though.**

**

* * *

**

_Some say we're never meant to grow up.  
I'm sure they never knew enough.  
I know the pressures won't go away,  
It's too late..._

_Find out the difference somehow.  
__It's too late to even have faith  
__Don't think things will ever change,  
__You must be dreaming..._

**Sum 41 - "Some Say"**

**

* * *

**

**July 8th, 2038**

Around quarter after eleven, Wolf had left with Arthur. During the ride home, neither spoke much, save the occasional banter over the songs that were being played on the radio. The two appeared to share their musical tastes, as they both enjoyed all of the same tunes. Wolf appreciated this because he knew that when dating someone, it was always key to get on the good side of their family. When he and Jenna first started going out, Arthur tried to find flaws in Wolf, but in the end he realized that the young lupine was a bright kid who treated his daughter with utmost respect.

Eight songs and forty minutes later, Wolf was back home. The ride there had eased his conscious, allowing him to take his mind off of the other issues he was having. He didn't immediately leave the car. To him, it was a safe haven from reality. He had to face it, and he knew it, but he felt like stalling for just a bit longer.

"Thanks for the ride. Saved me the liberty of getting home past midnight."

"Well, now I'll end up doing that, so you owe me." Arthur said in jest. They both chuckled at the remark. "You take it easy now."

"I will." Wolf exited the vehicle and watched as Arthur drove away. The lupine turned around, took a deep breath, and began walking across the lawn to the front door.

_Everything will be fine_

A clank, the door unlocked. The house was pitch black, save a small bulb plugged directly in the wall near the back of the room. He began to blindly walk towards the living room, situated to his right, and fumbled around to find a light. Finally, he found one, and the general area illuminated. The entire area had been untouched since he had left. Verne hadn't moved a muscle all day.

"Dad!" He yelled, and just as it was earlier, no answer came. He walked to his fathers room, and stopped at the doorway. "Dad, come on! What happened to that talk we had?" His voice sounding more and more frustrated. He turned the doorknob, and entered his fathers room.

Wolf didn't immediately register what was going on, but after a quick scan of the unkempt room, it was obvious what had happened. Across the room laid a semi-conscious Verne, sprawled across his queen size bed, laying face up. He was mumbling something, but it was too faint for Wolf to decipher. Littered around the room was a number of empty beer cans. He couldn't be sure how many there were, but he was positive that it was at least eight.

Wolf ran back towards the kitchen, opened the fridge, and then the bottom drawer, which normally would hold a sixteen pack of beer, the drawer was empty. Turns out that Verne had in fact left his room to walk a whole twenty feet over to the fridge, and twenty feet back to drink the night away. He knew his father downed a few brewskies from time to time, but this was too far. This only made him even more irritated than before, but he couldn't let his emotions get the best of him. Wolf knew that this was serious problem, and that his father was losing the battle, but he wouldn't let him lose the war.

* * *

**July 9, 2038**

The next five and a half hours were hell for Wolf as he tended to his father throughout the night. He cleared the floor of empty cans, gave his father a pot from the pantry that would come in use later, listened to his fathers drunken ramblings. Wolf didn't want to do this, but he knew that it was the right thing to do. He loved his father too much to leave him unattended in this state. He knew people made mistakes, and this was one of them, and he'd talk to him about it once he sobered up. The sooner he fixed this problem, the better.

Finally, around six, Verne fell asleep for good. Wolf was slumped against the wall to the right of his fathers bed. He sighed as he lazily got up and took the pot from the bedside, and washed it out. By now, all he wanted to do was drop onto his bed and sleep, but the thoughts scattered in his brain wouldn't allow it. As Solar rose, he decided to give up on sleep and turned his television on. It was tuned to channel four, which had the local morning newscast, which was just finishing up the weather forecast. Wolf wasn't normally a news person, but there wasn't much else to do. Businesses weren't open, and Jenna was probably still asleep. So, the lupine grabbed the chair at his desk and began watching.

On the screen was a recording of the mayor of Corneria City, Blake McMahon, outside of his residence in the south speaking to a small group of reporters. Over this was the deep voice of the newscaster. "The mayor announced in a press release yesterday that he would continue to crack down on the rise in drug related crimes. Estimates put the quarterly rise in drug related crimes between eight and ten percent."

_Good luck with that one._

Wolf's eyes widened as the scene switched to the Cornerian Docking Station, located to the West of Corneria City, and a short distance from the Cornerian Flight Academy. On the screen now was the grey medium sized carrier that every Lylatian knew of. It was the _Great Fox_, carrier for the Star Fox team. A hatch opened up from the side of the craft and out came a medium sized fox who began to wave to onlookers. It was James McCloud, the humble founder of Star Fox, making a rare appearance without his trademark shades, which allowed his bright-emerald green eyes to be visible to the onlookers. Wolf always admired James, he had that certain quality to him that screamed "leadership". He also knew his son, who just like him, lost his mother at a young age. While he didn't normally see him in high school, as they were separated by two years, he knew that he wanted to attend the Cornerian Flight Academy after he graduated, and eventually take control of the Star Fox team once James retired.

Following James out of the _Great Fox _was his long-time colleague, Peppy Hare. A tactical genius, Peppy was a smart fighter who was able to get the team out of numerous situations that would normally end in death. Wolf admired his keen ability to turn the tide in battles, and thought that perhaps one day he could become a high ranking general in the near future.

And lastly came a heavy set swine, with greasy pastel pink skin, Pigma Dengar. Wolf never really figured Pigma out. He just seemed to stick out like a sore thumb in the group with his unkempt appearance and less than ideal personality. Deep down, he thought that Pigma was just a normal guy who just looked a little shady. He had been on the team for quite a while, so the other members must have trusted him enough to keep him on.

As this was occurring, the reporter once again narrated the event. "The Star Fox team, along with a number of Cornerian troops arrived back in Corneria City last evening after eradicating a minor threat on Macbeth on the seventh. Details on the battle are currently unknown, only that it ended with the Cornerian Army defeating a large group of space mercenaries from the mob planet, Bothsiloth, located outside of the Lylat Systems borders. Apparently, the group was attempting to mine the planet of its rich mineral deposits without permission from the Macbethian government. When confronted, the mercenaries retaliated."

A series of interviews with some of the returning troops followed, but Wolf didn't pay attention to them. All that story did was remind him of the fact that he wasn't going to the Flight Academy. If anything, all that report did was frustrate him.

"Seriously?" Wolf grabbed the remote and turned the television off. It was almost seven at this time, and he knew that the next crosstown bus would arrive in about forty five minutes. So, he quickly showered, got on some clean clothes, and ate some cereal. When this was done, he looked at the clock, which now read **7:34 A.M**, plenty of time to make it to the stop down the street. However, just as he was about to head out the door, he realized that he needed to do one more thing. The lupine went back to the fridge, grabbed a pen, and ripped a piece of paper normally used for grocery lists off the magnetic pad. He began to jot down a quick note.

_I'm going to Jenna's, we need to talk when I get home and your hangover passes..._

He dropped the note on the nightstand by Verne's bed, hoping he'd notice it once he woke back up. Wolf had already dealt with the drunken version, and he really didn't feel like dealing with the hungover version, and based on how much he had, this was gonna be one hell of a hangover. To be safe, he went over to the sink and grabbed that pot he washed out and left it by his bedside, a simple gesture to show that he still cared.

As he left, he quickly turned to look at the clock, it read** 7:39 A.M.**

**

* * *

**

In all, the ride from North to South was roughly two and a half hours. Wolf tried to take some of this time to get a bit of shuteye, without much success. By the time he had gotten to her house, he was a bit agitated from the sleep deprivation, but tried to make it less than obvious for Jenna, and her family. He looked down at his watch, which now read **10:18 A.M. **By then, Arthur would have left for work as an upper level government employee, which was for the most part classified. Wolf never really inquired, since it wasn't any of his business. Jenna would surely be up by now, but there was the chance that she could be out somewhere else, but he was willing to take that chance.

As he approached the stairs up to the main deck, he noticed that there was no car in the driveway, which made him think that nobody was home, but he still thought it wouldn't hurt checking anyway. He walked upstairs and looked through the glass face which led inside, and let out a sigh of relief to see that there was in fact someone home. Straight ahead was what appeared to be an older version of Jenna. It was her mother, Alexis Harrington, or Alex for short. The thirty nine year old Red Wolf didn't only share similar physical characteristics of Jenna, but also personality traits. They were both extremely warmhearted and optimistic. Jenna truly learned from the best. Wolf lightly tapped on the door, to which Alex turned to see him waving. She smiled, and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hi, Wolf. How are you?" She said with a slightly breathy voice.

"I'm fine." He lied as he entered.

"I'm guessing you wanted to see Jenna?"

"Yeah," Wolf said as he sat down. "Is she here?"

"Actually, she went to go pick up a few groceries down on Harris Street. She left about twenty minutes ago, so she should be back in ten or fifteen minutes."

"Alright, that's fine."

"Good, please do make yourself at home. You want anything to drink?"

"Just water please."

Wolf took his shoes off and leaned back into the couch, stretching his limbs as he did so. It was the first time since leaving the house the day before that he was able to truly relax. It wasn't long before Alexis came back to bring him his glass of water, which he quickly chugged down. Afterwards, he closed his eyes and attempted to once again get a quick power nap in before Jenna got back home. It was possible that during that time, he was able to, but it went by so fast that he hardly noticed. The sound of a car pulling in, followed shortly by the door opening caused him to open his eyes. Jenna had two bags full of groceries in hand, of which were quickly put down as she saw him. However, unlike most visits, she wasn't as happy to see him, Jenna was confused, and a bit concerned. He never got a hold of her beforehand, and he looked groggy. Not even the smile he faked could fool her, something wasn't right.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Wolf said as he sat up, he could tell by now that Jenna knew something was up. "I'll help you with the groceries, and we'll talk." Jenna didn't like the answer he gave, but she accepted it. After helping put the groceries away, they went back over to the couch and sat themselves down. Wolf explained the events that occurred from when he got home to when he left the house, to her in great detail. Jenna did not respond to any of the statements made, she was simply too shocked to answer. She found Verne to be caring and humble, and to hear this happened to him really upset her.

"Are you okay?" Wolf questioned as he placed a paw on her shoulder.

"Yeah, it's just a bit jarring." She paused, rubbing her temples for a moment. "But at least you tried to reach out to him."

Wolf's face lit up with a smile. "That's what's so great about you. You can find good in practically anything." She smiled back and placed her paw on the one resting on her shoulder. "That's what I wanted to see."

He pulled her closer, allowing her head to rest on his shoulder. Once again, euphoric bliss took over. He shut his eyes and allowed the feeling to take hold. He was well aware by now that Jenna knew what was occurring, and to a degree, it made the feeling even better than before. What was originally just a simple inward expression of emotion, had become a bond that went beyond his own psyche. For a split second, he felt as though he was going to lose control of himself, and scream at the top of the world how he felt, but soon enough, the feeling began to fade away, and he was back in reality.

"I really needed that." He said with a grin.

"I thought so."

Wolf sighed, he had almost forgotten how great he felt during those moments with her, but he knew he would never be able to. The sensation was too strong to ever fully forget. He hoped that he would be able to keep this connection with Jenna for many years to come.

"Anything else on your mind?" Jenna asked.

"Well," He chuckled. "big one-eight in ten days."

Indeed, in ten days, it would be Wolf's eighteenth birthday. He had been looking forward to it for a while now, but this recent turn of events had made it seem a bit less exciting as he had hoped. He wasn't even sure what he was going to do this year. He remembered for his last birthday, he ended up celebrating with friends and family at a secluded beach just southeast of the city limits. He would invite some of his friends back, but most were either on vacation, getting jobs in the real world, or preparing to embark on their journey to the institution of higher learning of their choice. He assumed that it would just be a quiet birthday at home, maybe have a nice dinner and some cake with his father and Jenna's family.

"I already got you your present."

"Oh yeah? Wanna give me a hint?"

"Nope, you'll just have to wait and see." Jenna stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Aww, come on! You can't leave me hanging like this!" He joked. "I need a riddle or something to wrack my mind over for the next few days. It might take my mind off of all this shit going on."

"Alright, I'll leave you with this." She drew closer. "It's expensive."

Wolf liked that response, it was vague and caught his attention. But he didn't feel like thinking about it too much , he was still extremely tired, and wanted to try and get a little sleep before heading home. Jenna led him into the guest bedroom which was located downstairs. The room itself looked more like a gift shop, as the walls were covered with tons of beach memorabilia. A couch on one end of the room was folded out into a bed, where Wolf jumped on and laid.

"Jenna, could you wake me up around five if I'm not awake by then?" She nodded, and went back upstairs. Wolf looked at his watch just before shutting his eyes, it read **10:59 A.M**.

* * *

Wolf didn't expect to get much sleep, but to his surprise, he ended up sleeping until five when Jenna woke him when he told her to. The slumber had put him in a much better mood than before, which would be good for when he had to go back home and speak to Verne. He didn't stay for very long after waking, he wanted to catch the bus that arrived at quarter after five back home. By now, the effects of Verne's hangover would most likely be gone, and he would have had time to think over what had occurred. Wolf figured that both their minds would be in check by the time he got back home.

Wolf arrived back home at quarter to eight. Solar had dipped below the Corneria City skyline, and would set shortly, but for now, the sky remained somewhat bright. Far off in the West, storm clouds were brewing, but they were of no immediate threat. The lupine hurried over to the door and went inside. In the living room sat Verne, hunched over as he eyed the note Wolf left him in his paw. He felt his sons presence, but did not acknowledge it. He was afraid that if he looked up at him, he'd end up staring down the face of death. But there was none, just the face of his son, concerned about his well being. Wolf needed to reassure him.

"I'm not mad at you..." He uttered.

Verne sighed. "That's a relief..." Aside from the comments he made in his drunken stupor, those were the first words he had said to him in three days. Wolf sat down on the loveseat perpendicular to the couch.

"I just need to know why, dad? And I don't mean just the drinking, but your silence..." Verne's slumped over further, this was obviously a difficult subject for him to speak about. He knew that it would come to this, but he still found it hard to explain himself. However, he was stopped from doing so as Wolf continued. "I've tried to talk to you, I've tried to reach out and help, but all you've done..." He stood up and paced back and forth, trying to stay calm. "...is push me away..."

Wolf was staring directly at Verne now, who was doing the same. The elder lupine was trembling from head to toe. Wolf could sense that he was genuinely sorry for what he had done, and that he was proud of him for trying to help, but that wasn't enough for him. He needed to hear him say it.

"I'm under a lot of pressure, Wolf." He began, still shaking, which was obvious in his voice. "I've filled out applications, and I know you have too, but nothing has come through. Bills and mortgage payments are coming up, and I have no idea where we're going to get the money for it. It's taken a toll on me, and I'm not even sure if we're gonna make it to next month...so I turned to booze..."

"But that's not the way to go, dad! I told you we would take this one day at a time, and we'd make it through. But if you don't communicate, we'll never get through. Drinking your problems away solves nothing, and you know it."

Verne couldn't help but feel as though he was being lectured like a child who had done something wrong, but in a way, he needed this. If his own son didn't say anything, then it would appear as if he didn't mind it, or was just indifferent. The law had to be laid down in order for him to understand that this was not the way to do things.

"I know, and I'm gonna try and sort this out."

"Good, and I think I know a way we can do this." The statement intrigued Verne, who perked his ears up. "Each morning, when we wake up, I think we should spend our breakfast talking about what we can do to make some cash on the side. I'll keep an eye on you, and you keep an eye on me. How's that sound?"

Verne smiled at his son, he was proud to see him take the initiative and begin to take responsibility like an adult would. His will to help him with both his depression and financial woes warmed his heart. A tear rolled down his cheek as he embraced Wolf warmly. Wolf felt like the night he first spoke to him about the problems they were to face, at peace and loved. In his heart, he felt like things would work out for the two of them, he just hoped it would happen soon.

"That sounds like a plan to me, son..."

_One step at a time..._


End file.
